A vampires love
by chloemcg
Summary: A hotel Transylvania fanfic where Dracula and Martha meet for the first time in Hawawii.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula or Martha. They belong to the makers of Hotel Transylvania. **

**Auhtor's note: I thought you'd all like to know my version of how Martha and Dracula met one another. Here it is!**

* * *

It was a nice evening in Hawaii. Wings were flapping, wind was in his face, freedom was in his spirits. Count Dracula couldn't be more happy then flying in his bat form.

He was just flying by the beaches where a Limbo contest was being held. The wind was blowing in his fur and his wings and he closed his eyes, imagining what the future held for him but suddenly he bumped into something.

What or whoever it was, it was furry it was a little smaller and it was black.

Both Dracula and the other flying object fell to the ground amongst some palm tree leaves giving the both of them a soft landing.

After rubbing his head with his wing, Dracula opened his eyes before laying his eyes upon what had bumped into him and he saw a beautiful black bat.

This bat was beautiful. She had the shiniest thickest black fur and she had glorious baby blue eyes.

Dracula looked at the female bat with love struck eyes and a slack jaw which soon turned into a romantic gaze and then she gave him a rather confused look. Making Dracula think that she is a regular bat.

Dracula couldn't talk bat so he just made embarrassingly high pitched squeaks and this made her laugh and she asked him "_Is that how you apoligize to a lady?" _

Dracula shook his head quickly and said "_Oh, I apoligize madam. I didn't mean to bump into you! I was just flying." _

The bat laughed and said with a sweet smile "_It's ok. I was just exploring the area. What were you doing?" _

Dracula answered while looking sheepish "_I was also exploring the area. But then it turned into this little slipper uppy." _

The female pointed to herself "_My names Martha."_ she said with a smile "_What's your name?" _

Dracula smiled "_My name's Count Dracula." _

Martha nodded and took off into the air but before she left she said "_Well, please meet me in the waterfalls tomorrow night .I have to show you something."_

Dracula didn't answer but he just gave Martha a smile and Martha giggled before smiling and she flew into the moonlight.

Dracula suddenly shook his head before flying back into his small Vacation hut which he had rented for this vacation.

For Dracula the day passed slowly. He justed wanted to see Martha again. The Vampire decided to sit down on a chair and play his Ukelele.

After 5 hours it was 12:00 midnight and it was time to meet, Martha but this time in his true form.

He put on his usual cape but he held a single red rose in his hand which was behind his back in his hand.

Dracula skipped out of the wooden hut before creeping towards the waterfall which was only 7 minutes away.

Once Dracula reached the waterfall, he saw lots of fireflies flying about all over the place.

The Count thought that they were attracted to his ring since it was shining right now. It was a nice ruby red.

Dracula suddenly saw some skipping stones which led to inside the waterfall.

Dracula hopped to one stone and he balanced one it with one foot but he wobbled a little and soon, he fell into the water.

Straight after he fell in, there was some laughter and the Count looked up with an evil look "_Oh you find thees funny do you?" _

Martha just came out of hiding and she too was her normal self. She was a woman who wore a pale green dress with a pink and white flower pattern and she wore sunglasses.

The soaking wet Vampire said "_You find thees funny?" _

Dracula quickly took Martha's arm "_What do you think of THEES?!" _

Dracula pulled Martha in with her into the water and the two had a water fight with a lot of laughter.

10 minutes later, after the water fight was over, Martha was cold but Dracula took off his cape and wrapped it around her before the two ran behind the water fall.

Martha questioned while noticing the Vampire's ring "_Are you married?" _

The count was confused. What made her think this? Suddenly his eyes fell upon the ring which was on his finger "_Oh, Madam! I'm not married it's just a gift from my mother." _

With that word, Dracula's face turned sad because when he was young, his mother had died from the Plague and from her dying breath she had slipped the ring upon his finger before she died. He looked down. Expecting Martha to run or laugh but she didn't even snicker but she put a gentle hand to his shoulder and she leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly, Martha and Dracula had locked lips while behind the waterfall. When they broke apart, Dracula and Martha had knew that they 'Zinged' and that they would become husband and wife.

After that, Martha had shown Dracula above the waterfall and they had flew about with each other and playing tag in the moonlight. Then when Dracula walked Martha back to her vacation home, he kissed her hand before they parted.

They had 7 dates after that night and soon they had got married in the beach of Hawaii and they moved to a nice quiet spot in Transylvania and they had a daughter named Mavis.


End file.
